Wishfulshipping Alphabet
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Wishfulshipping is taken down into 26 letters; the 26 letters of the alphabet...  One shot! Enjoy! Please review? Like it? Hate it? Just rate it! ;D


**In the writing mood today so Imma write mor Wishfulshipping for you people. Truthfully, I was meant to write this up as my first Wishfulshipping piece of work ever to be posted by me on . I've already updated "The Locket" today, and now I'm writing this, so yay for me! :3**

**Anyways, it's what I think is the alphabet for Wishfulshipping. :)**

**Enjoy!~**

**_Wishfulshipping!_Wishfulshipping_Wishfulshipping**

**A is for Aimless**

"Iris, where are we going?" Cilan questioned throughtout his laughter, his Pansage clinging to his shoulder with a wide smile on it's face.

"Who knows?" Iris laughed, pulling him through the clearing of the forest and back into the dense trees.

**B is for Berries**

"I've got the fruit you asked for Cilan." Iris cheerfully said, smiling up at him as she handed the basket filled with berries to the grinning Connoisseur.

"Thank you Iris. I'll make a truly memorable dish for you, like different colours in a rainbow, each of the flavours will be unique and unforgettable, even though this is just a batch of berries." Cilan assured enthusiastically.

Iris sighed and shook her head, though she knew that Cilan without his "Connoissuer speak" was like a rainbow without it's colour...

**C is for Careful**

"Well, be more careful Cilan!" Iris scolded as she tried her best not to wriggle around.

"I'm sorry Iris! It's that cut; it's making me queasy." Cilan aploigized, though his face was paler than normal. (Wow, pretty pale there, Cilan?)

"Well just hurry up and clean it!" Iris cried, wincing in pain but everything seemed to feel better when she felt his smooth hands brush cautiously against her wound as he applied the dripping wet cloth to the raging sore. Funny, it didn't even hurt anymore...

**D is for Dreams**

"Don't you just love imagining things Cilan?" Iris pondered, turning to face him as she questioned him.

"You mean like dreams and things like that?" He asked, his eyebrows arched slightly as he considered her question.

"Yeah."

"Well technically, they only exist because of your subconcious. You see, your subconcious works overtime and you think about things that you don't have time to think about in the day." Cilan explained, demonstrating his knowledge to Iris with a wag of his finger. She adopted a flat countenance.

"Shut up Cilan..."

**E is for Empathy**

"Iris, I'm going to be completely truthful and tell you that honestly, you've been right all along." Cilan said with a frown as he kneeled beside Iris, who was currently busying herself by sorting out the fruits on the Cilan's chopping board.

"About what?" She asked smugly, liking the fact that Cilan was having to admit to her although she had no idea what for.

"Ash and his childish antics." He answered sadly, as he showed her a bent spoon.

Pushing him into a sitting position by his shoulders, gently, she rubbed his back in a comforting manner and whispered:

"I feel for you Cilan..."

**F is for Fishing**

"First, throw your lure into the water, like so." Cilan instructed with his eyes closed as he expertedly flicked the end of his fishing rod into the water.

"Then, wait for a bit. You'll be able to tell if you've got something because your rod will pull!" Cilan explained, watching his rod intensely, smirking when he both saw and felt it yank in his tough grip.

"And then, _~Voila~_, you have your catch." He continued, yanking the rod out of the water, a flailing Basculin on the end of it.

"Hey Cilan!"

"Yes Iris?" He asked with his eyes closed, before he opened them and felt his mouth hang open. There, in the water with her leggings rolled up, was Iris holding a Basculin that much more obediant and was simply waiting patiently in Iris' arms. With a smile, she said:

"I caught a Basculin!"

**G is for Gone**

"Ash where's Iris?" Cilan asked in a worried tone as he scanned the camp, double checking to see that she wasn't there.

"I don't know. She said she was going... Somewhere." Ash replied, though his information was both too basic and useless and Cilan had to resist the urge to lose his temper.

He breathed out deeply.

"Thanks." And with that said, he set off into the forest to find the missing Dragon Tamer.

**H is for Hospital**

"Cilan, it hurts..." Iris meekly protested, clutching her chest tightly, afriad that the contents of her stomach would spill out any second.

"They haven't even started operating yet Iris." Cilan reasoned, putting an arm around her sat up body. That was where they had been for a few hours now, sat with each other; not the most exciting of things to do, but when Iris said that she needed to come here, Cilan had brought her in the blink of an eye.

"I know, but that kid looks in so much pain Cilan. It breaks my heart to see him in so much pain..." Iris sniffled, as a stray tear made it's way down her face. The hurt that lingered in her heart weighed out the despearte cries of the sick people that currently resided in the hospital...

**I is for Ice-skating**

"Iris, I _can't _skate!" Cilan yelped as he felt his feet falter from being dragged so insistently.

"Nonsense!" Iris laughed and before he could say anything else, she shoved him onto the open patch of ice, which he slipped across and landed on his face. When he'd finally stopped moving, he tried to lift his head, but felt it stick to the ice and sighed, before he began to blow harshly on the ice below him to try and free himself.

"So, how was that then?" Iris quizzed happily, as she jumped over him gracefully, landing perfectly straight and balanced. Cilan grumbled:

"I'm so lucky my brohters weren't here. Even Cress would be laughing..."

**J is for Justice**

"Iris, must you do that to him all the time?" Cilan quizzed, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Do what?" Iris wondered aloud and Cilan took it upon himself to answer her thought, despite it being for her own thought and interpretation.

"Be so foul so Ash." Cilan said, though an amused grin was sat on his face as he rephrased the question to make it easier for her to answer. Iris closed her eyes and smirked.

"Pfft, you say it's cruel. I say it's justifyed."

**K is for Kiss**

"Hush now Iris..." Cilan whispered in her ear, which made every tingle that flew down her back feel twice as magical than the one before it.

"C-Cilan." Iris weakly said, trying to wriggle out of his grip. But the Connoisseur was having none of it and turned her around himself and pressed one of those mesmerising kisses to her lips, moving his mouth gently against hers, making her stop moving and instead, grab a fistful of black vest, her knuckles feeling his racing heartbeat through the thin material.

His kisses were always the best.

**L is for Lies**

"Iris, I doubt that you can tell many more lies to my brothers about what you're really coming here for." Cilan breathed out quietly, as she felt her hands slip under his shirt and up his back, her fingertips working magic on his tense mucsles. The restauraunt business was a tiring and time-consuming business.

"Lies are sometimes necessary Cilan." She smiled innocently, blinking cutely at him, which he responded to with a minute chuckle.

"I still don't understand why you want to lie about something so trivial as a massage." He grinned, peering up at her and returning her cute-ness, but deep inside, he knew the nights were anything but innocent...

**M is for Melody**

"Cilan, can you hear that?" Iris murmured as she concentrated hard, listening for the soothing music that was being emitted from a street performer across the road from where the trio were travelling.

"I can't see what's so great about it." Ash bluntly remarked, turning his head to look at Iris with a curious expression on his face.

"And was I talking to you, Ash Ketchum?" Iris snapped irately. "Or was I talking to Cilan, over here?"

"Well, Cilan I guess, but -" Ash tried to answer, but was interrupted speedily by Iris.

"Well done. Now be quiet and let us listen in peace." She replied, glaring at Ash before she turned back to Cilan, feeling the melodious tune envelop them in their own personal world; somewhere that, because of Ash and his childish tendancies, Iris had had to too many times...

**N is for No**

"Iris, do you want lunch?" Cilan asked sweetly.

"No." Iris replied bluntly. Ah, so she was in one of those moods again, was she?

"Well, do you want anything?" Cilan questioned, lowering his eyes in a smug fashion as he watched her breathe, the movement that her back made so simple and yet, so intriguing.

"No."

"Well, do you want me to stop talking?" Cilan quizzed, sitting beside her. He smirked when he heard her sigh loudly and purposfully.

"...No."

**O is for Obscene**

Their love was not ordinary. Their love was not all fun and games and their love definitely wasn't perfect, but that was fine with Iris.

She was a rebel and he was refined, practised. She was dark and he was pale and she was definitely loud and he was oh-so quiet but that was fine with Cilan

They both knew that their love wasn't ordinary. They both knew that their love wasn't all fun and games, but if it were to be perfect, they would find it completely obscene...

**P is for Petting**

Iris grinned as she heard Axew coo in happiness when she stroked him in his favourite spot right behind his small, sharp tusk.

"You like that, don't you Axew?" Iris smiled, her eyes closed in bliss as she continued to pet her beloved pokemon.

"Pansage!" An all too familiar pokemon called out, before the little grass monkey arrived at her feet, his eyes begging for the same treatment as her Axew was currently getting. She rolled her eyes and laughed, before she extended her arm and stroked him behind his ear. She heard Cilan approach but thought nothing of it as she continued to give Pansage attention.

When the monkey was content he happily licked her hand and then curled up to go to sleep next to Axew. Cilan suddenly sat in front of her.

"My turn..."

**Q is for quirks**

Cilan knew that Iris was completely flawless in his world, but in everyone else's, she had a few flaws that he would call simple quirks about her.

The way she would yell at Ash all the time. People saw that as bullying. Cilan saw it as her longing to explain something worthwile to him.

The way she would only eat fresh food. People saw that as rude and picky. Cilan saw it as healthy and adventurous.

The way she would move so much during her sleep. People saw this as needless fidgeting. Cilan saw it as her imaginative mind at work, even during her hours of rest.

Yes, Cilan knew that she had quirks, but to him, they were the things that made her so perfect...

**R is for Reveal**

"S-So that's how it is!" Iris cried, tears dribbling down her face as she told Cilan about how neglected she felt. She told him how she felt indifferent and Iris didn't want that. Oh no, she wanted to be different to be recognised and recognised to be different. Perhaps that was simply too much to ask?

"I just want to be seen as special Cilan." She trailed, hypreventilating violently. The next thing she felt was a pair of protective arms wrap around her shivering body.

"And so you reveal why you've been upset all day. But why me Iris? Why did you choose to tell me?" Cilan questioned curiously, stroking her back soothingly as he whispered gentle words into her ear. She returned his embrace and sighed as she felt his fingers tenderly wipe away her tears. She smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"Because you make me feel special, Cilan..."

**S is for Secrets**

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Iris whispered in Cilan's ear, which made him shiver slightly. He nodded instantly, not prepared to even _think _about breaking their bond. Or her trust in him.

"I promise." He said, clutching her hand.

"Ok, but promise me you won't laugh?" Iris cautiously dodged around the topic, checking every precation off of her list. This made him chuckle.

"I promise. Now come on. Tell me!" He urged, much like a child.

"Alright, ok." She smiled, and he swore he saw a blush on her cheeks. She watched her take a deep breath and thenlean in towards him again. He braced himself for the secret, but felt his eyes widen when he felt her lips on his. It was brief and innocent but a the same time, the most passionate moment in his life. She broke away a couple of seconds later with a dreamy smile.

"I'll hold those promises to you, Cilan."

**T is for Tease**

"No Chili, I _don't "_have a thing" for Iris!" Cilan snapped, his eyes closed tightly.

"I sense denial." Cress commented as he walked past his brothers, though he maintained an air of indifference about him as he did.

"Not helping." Cilan seethed, breathing out harshly.

"Come on. Admit that you like her. Cilan, all you talk about is her. She's messin' with your head big-time!" Chili laughed, nudging his brother with his elbow, a saracastic grin on his face as he did so.

"Enough!" Cilan shouted and Chili stopped instantly, jumping away from him.

"Ok, ok. Geez. If you won't do it, I'll just go ask her out for you then..." He smirked and then swiftly departed form the room.

"_Chili!"_

**U is for underneath**

Cilan sat against the tree, content, his hand underneath Iris'.

Iris smiled up at him, her head resting underneath his chin as she laid her head on his chest.

Cilan could not deny that his mind was currently underneath his heart right now, because his heart seemed to be doing most of the talking for him...

**V is for Violet**

Iris wandered into the kitchen, preparing to give Cilan the berries he asked for. Helping out in the Gym was definitely a big step from serving young children who couldn't reach the apple that they wanted.

"Thank you Iris." Cilan smiled kindly at her as he accepted the fruit from her.

"No problem!" Iris assured happily, her Axew still sleeping deep within her purple tresses.

"Hmm, that's rare indeed..." She heard and she turned to Cilan inquisitively with a curious aura "

"What is?"

"This berry is definitely ripe as ripe can be. It's as violet as violet can get!" Cilan praised, impressed at the berries good quality.

"It's much like your hair, Iris." He suddenly noticed, beofre he went back to chopping the fruits up and Iris, although standing silently, felt happy that he had been so quick to think about a relation between an everyday object and her.

**W is for Wonderous**

"Doesn't that look great Iris?" Cilan quizzed excitedly, as he peered through the telescope with glistening green eyes.

"Huh?" She asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Look at these planets!" He continued enthusiastically, gesturing to the telescope with his pale fingers.

"Hmm.. Okay!" She agreed, peering through the glass of the telescope. With a grin she turned to Cilan and pointed at him dramatically.

"Quick! First word that pops into your head when you hear the word planets!" She beamed at him

"Science." He replied almost instantly, not even having to think about it. Letting out a sigh, Iris shook her head and thought to herself _"I expected nothing more from "the pain"" _Then she exhaled deeply.

"I'd say wonderous..."

**X is for e****X****trordainary**

"Why?" Iris asked with an inquisitive face.

Cilan smiled; he loved her innocent questions. He loved her oh so much and he was mostly out of her memserising spell in which he did everything for her but he couldn't get over how adorable how adorabley extrordinary that her childish questions were. But he knew the real reason he liked to keep her talking; her voice.

He loved her to ask them because he loved to answer them and would often not give her the answer she wanted so that she would ask him another one.

"Because I want you to." He answered finally with a small smile.

"But what do you want me to do for you Cilan? I don't understand it." Iris continued to interrogate.

Cilan smiled. Her voice was like gold. Her voice was his absolute favourite sound and her voice, was simply extrordinary...

**Y is for Yacht**

"Wow, I've never been on a boat this small before before!" Ash cried excitedly as he surveyed his surroundings quickly, his pikachu following suit, his clumsy steps making the boat rock violently, and Iris and Cilan cling to each other to keep form losing their balance.

"Yacht." Iris corrected, brushing past him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Ash enquired curiously.

"Yacht. It's a yacht, Ash." Iris explained bluntly. Ash rolled his eyes and then stood on the very edge.

"Oh man! A milotic! They're real rare. I'm gonna catch it for sure!" Ash's voice rang out. He watched it swim to the other side and then jumped, which caused the yacht to shake from side to side. Iris lost her balance as Ash ran past her. She opened her brown eyes to come face to face with Cilan's and immediately started blushing.

"Damn boat..." Iris breathed out grumpily, though she made no move to remove herself from the flustered Connoisseur. Cilan grinned and brushed some pigtail out his eyes.

"Yacht. It's a yacht Iris..."

**Z is for Zoo**

"Oh my, Iris look at all of these amazing animals!" Cilan exclaimed, gently pivoting her around to face the magnificant cages. Ash had been long gone for at least half an hour by now. He was captivated even when he first stepped foot into the small, local zoo. There weren't amazingly big animals there, but there were definitely some interesting life forms residing in many cages just for people's speculation and enjoyment.

"What's that pokemon?" She asked Cilan, pointing to a "fuzzball" type of monkey.

"These are Mankee. You don't find these in Unova though so this is a real treat!" Cilan exclaimed happily as he explained to Iris.

"I'd hate to be locked in here Cilan. I feel so sorry for them." Iris frowned, putting her head to the bars and smiling at the new pokemon.

"Uh, Iris, I wouldn't put your head to the bars..." Cilan said, but before he could say another word, a mankee headbutted Iris harshly and she clutched her head tightly. Eventually, when the pain died down, she looked up at Cilan and gained a deadpanned countenance.

"And my sympathy is gone..."

**So hopefully, you like it. I did try my best to make some humourous, some deep, some pure lovey-dovey and some just sad, but sweet. Not to mention ones that give... implications of things. ;D**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S: I seriously write too much for this pairing. I need to get out more... ¬.¬**


End file.
